ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Laughter or Death?
Laughter or Death? is the fifth episode of Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Synopsis Rex discovers a device that causes people to die when they laugh, but then Jon steals it. Major Events *Rex finds the all-powerful Laughing Death Machine *The Laughing Death Machine is stolen by Jon and then stolen by King Wiki Plot Ancy: This isn't what I meant by fair punishment. You're having the Mega Brute hang me upside down from 30 feet up. Tank: You agreed that since you brought Ben and Vilgax into our world, you would accept the punishment we give you. Ancy: Yeah, but I didn't know. Solo: Oh you knew... Omi: Burn. Evan: Stop trying to be like him or we'll put you up there. Omi: But I... storms off. I'll be in my room if anyone needs you. Jack: Not that anyone ever needs you... Omi: Hey! Weegee: Now then, when are you going to learn to stop being so weird. Ancy: Um, never. shoots him with lightning. I said never, it's just not who I am. shocks him again. NEVER! Shock. NEVER! Shock. NEVER! Shock.NEVER! Shock. Never, never, never, never, NEVER! Shock. Will you stop shcoking me? Bink: I don't think it's going to work. Weegee: Oh that's the point, I know it will never work, and so does Ancy. Ancy: Both of us know what now? Weegee: Both of us know that the lightning won't make you nice, it'll jusy kill you. Ancy: OK, I learned my lesson. I wanna die. I'll be badder than... before. Solo: Yes, you will. Theme Song is in the kitchen, eating all the food. Weegee: Dude, stop eating all the food! Jon: I can't! That last thing I ever ate was that sewege pipe, brrr. Shivers Glasol: We need to eat also, you know. Ship: Yeah, seriously. Jack: C'mon man! Jon: I know, but it feels good to finally have some real food... without stealing from others! And having a bed to sleep in... now I don't have to sneak in a random house! Tank: Remember, all of us need to eat. Jon: Got it, I have to get used to it. leaves the room. is in his room, and a huge crash is heard outside his window. Rex is currently passing by his room. Rex: Omi... did you let one rip, again? Omi: Not this time! There's a crash from outside! [Rex enters Omi's room and then jumps out of the windom. Rex: Look, a spaceship! Alright, let's see what it is. Omi jumps out the window, too. Rex, who is just in front of Omi, finds a strange gun-like device. Omi: What is it? Rex: What are you, an idiot? It's a gun! Lets test it out. looked over and discovered some girls passing by, gossiping. He then proceeds to shoot one of the them. #1: And then, he kicked him in the face #2: O-M-G. Hahahahahahahahaha collaspes. Omi: You killed her! Rex: Strangely... there's no blood, or wounds. And she died a while after I shot her. Omi: Let me see that. snatches the gun from Rex and fires it at the other girl. #1: What was that for? That, like, totally wasn't cool. Rex: Abracadabra, Hocus Pocus, Shazam, Open Sesame... Omi: What are you doing. talking to the other group members.: Yeah, follow me, it was right outside. Hey, what in the world. Omi what is that? Omi: Rex, say it! Rex: What does it look like to you it's a... Ancy: Wait, i wanna guess what it is. It's a magic tomato. All: AAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Omi: Yeah, it would have to be red to be a tomato, but this is green, so it's definetly a cucumber! #1: Hahahahahahaha that was hillarious, his joke was lame but your's was so, so... collapses and dies. Omi: So what? Weegee: Wait, did you blast her with the gun? Omi: Yeah, why? Solo: Then the gun causes people to die when they laugh! Commercial Evan: That's impossible. Solo: And no one is going to find out... picks up the gun. Jon: Wait, Solo! That gun might be poisenous! Don't touch that. But don't worry, a few of us like me and Rex cn hold it! Give it to me now before you get infected! Solo: OH MY BANANAS! HERE! [Jonathan takes the gun and, runs off. Omi: Jon, where are you going? Ship: C'mon Jon, party's over! Jon: I'll be back! under his breath, joking to himself: Terminator... Jon: Now, where was I? Solo: You were flying off... Jon: Then I guess it is time for me to blast all of you. hits every other member with the gun. Bink: We have to be very careful! Ship: This is really bad! Jon: Fine... I really want your food, but then I wouldn't have anyone to play Patty-Cake with... shoots himself. Weegee: Idiot... Jon: Knock-knock. Tank: Don't respond! Jon: That's not part of my joke, lets restart the joke! Knock-knock. Ancy: Who's there? but Ancy: AAAAAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Ancy: Ancy who? but Ancy: AAAAAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! gang tries not to laugh but then Weegee, Tank, and Bink collapse on the floor, laughing, and after a few short moments, they all die. Commercial Ancy: What have I done? Argh. looks at Jon and charges at him, knocking him over and knocking the gun out of his hand. He picks up the gun. Hey guys, there's a switch on it. One says "Life," and the other says "Laughing Death." It's currently on "Laughing Death." Rex: Well, then switch it. then takes the gone. Jon: How dare you all? This is my gone. Ancy, since everyone hates you now that you killed three of them... it'll be best if you do it. So switch it to 'Life' by inteligent coughnotcough friend! it to Ancy. Ancy: Um, ok! flips the switch and blasts Weegee, Tank, and Bink. They stand up, as if they were never dead. Jon: OK, um, I surrender! winks to Ancy. #1: You should all surrender... that gun to us. It is ours after all! #2: Our wish is not to harm you, but to save you. #1: Our ship crashed here after we were trying to escape the Gorlaxians on the way back to Esporala, just beyond your star system. Weegee: Gorlaxians? #2: A species that's home was destroyed centuries ago by a great and mysterious unknown force. They know search for that force to take there revenge, destroying, stealing, and sabotaging everything in their way. They were looking for the LDM-3000 so they can use it fors its secret purpose. takes off the battery cover, presses a button, and reveals a secret third switch, titled "Power Finder." The purpose of this setting it to detect sources of great power. We had to disquise it as something else, som we though this would be fine. Tank: And you made it a weapon?!?!? #1: Well, y- [Another spaceship crashes on him and three Gorlaxians come out! #1: Give us the LDM-3000. Jon: Never! [He grabs one end of the LDM-3000, and accidently presses a button. In a big flash, the three Gorlaxians, their ship, the LDM-3000, and Jon disappear. #1: He's activated the safe gaurd mechanism. They are all lost forever into the Event Horizon. Paradox: Not if I have anything to say about it! reveals Jon behind him, holding the destroyed LDM-3000. Weegee: Jon! Bink: You're alive! Glasol: Party! gang starts to party and Jon puts the LDM-3000 down on the table. While everyone is partying, one of King Wiki's soldiers steals it opens his eyes to find the soldier with the gun. Jon: Were ou invited? silence... Wiki's Soldier: Umm... yes? Jon: Alright! I hope you like the party! Refreshments are in the back. Wiki's Soldier: Do you have any chicken wings? Jon: What kind of party will it be if it didn't? at King's Wiki Fortress Wiki: Excellent work, now I guess the only thing left to do, is to get together pauses the explosives! Mwahahahahahaha, mwahahahahahaha, mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha coughs violently, and then the episode ends with him yelling at a gaurd to get him a lozenge. Trivia *Suprisingly, one of the girl's thinks that Omi's joke is funny. *King Wiki mentions getting the explosives, which is a hint to episode 8. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd